Finally together
by LyraHikaru
Summary: When two thieves and two detectives fall in love, things get interesting. After said thieves take a break, will the time apart make them realize they can't live without their respective detective? Will the detectives feel the same way? Merome and Skylox


**Umm...so this is a thing for me now. Just write random little oneshots and post them with my other stuff. Huh. I have no life, I swear to god its true. Anyways, here you go. Another Skylox and Merome thing. Criminal AU dis time. :3**

It was dark in the building. Security had been raised to an insane level, at least that's what Ty thought. The young infamous thief looked at his friend and fellow thief Mitch. "This is ridiculous Mitch! Look at all those fucking guards! How are we gonna get in there?!" Mitch rolled his eyes. "Calm down Ty, we'll get in. We always do." He smiled reassuringly. The younger thief ran a hand through his long dark brown hair. "Right, we get in, get what we came here for, we get out, don't get caught, easy as pie right?" The elder sighed and shook his head. "Ty, you're getting yourself worked up again." Ty rolled his eyes. "Whatever, let's just get this done, k?" Mitch nodded and got up from the ground and gauged the distance between the two neighboring roofs. He tensed his body and jumped. He hit the roof and rolled onto his feet. "Come on Deadlox!" Mitch called to his friend, using his codename. Ty rolled his eyes. "I'm coming Benja. I'm coming." The older chuckled. "That's totally what she said." Ty jumped across the roofs and elbowed Mitch in the stomach. "Fuck you man." Mitch smirked and started walking towards the entry point. "You know you love me dood."

In the darkness of the building, two men were waiting. What or who they were waiting for was classified information. "Where are they? The notice said they would be here by 11:45." The first man seemed nervous. The second male rolled his dark brown eyes. "Calm down Adam, they'll be here. They haven't let us down yet." The first male, Adam, raked his hand through his curly brown hair. "I know but I can't help but worry. This is their first theft in months! They might be off their game and get caught by some stupid security guard! What if that happens Jerome?" The second male, Jerome, shook his head. "Have faith in their abilities Adam. They're not our normal thieves, Benja and Deadlox are different, so believe in them for once you dingus." Adam sighed and was about to say something when his ears picked up a snicker from the other end of the hallway. "We should've known we would run into you two again." The two men stood and a smirk appeared on Adam's face. "Of course, it's been a while though." The younger, shorter one stepped out of the shadows first. His brown eyes looked over the two men. "Why would you two detectives still bother with us after us being off the grid for so long?" Jerome rubbed his chin. "Don't really know Lox. Just you two caught our interest and well, you've kept it." "O really?" The Canadian's voice came from behind them. Jerome turned around to meet Benja's caramel eyes. The older thief smirked and motioned to Deadlox. The younger nodded and they both moved closer to the two detectives.

The two detectives smirked at their corresponding thief. Jerome stepped toward Benja and the two melted into each other, lips lightly brushing together experimentally before it became hot and heavy making out, exchanging saliva and everything.

Adam crossed his arms as he watched Deadlox. The younger slowly approached him, dark eyes tracing his body. Lox grabbed Adam's tie and pulled him into a deep kiss. You see, this wasn't a first time thing for any of them. Lox pulled back and they both panted. "Would it be gay if I said I missed this?" He panted out. Adam smiled and wrapped his arms around the smaller male. "Not in this case." They pressed closer together and locked lips once more.

Benja pulled away from the kiss, saliva connecting the two. "Will you come with us this time? I don't know how long I can go without you again, the last few months have been torture on me." The elder thief asked, staring into Jerome's eyes. The senior detective paused to think. "Hmm...to give up this job and be able to be with you? I would do it in a heartbeat Benja." Said man smiled. "Then why don't you?" Jerome returned the smile. "Maybe I will." He leaned back in and they locked lips again.

Deadlox pulled away and rested his head against Adam's chest. "You know, my offer is still up. You and Jerome could come with us. Leave this place behind and move somewhere else, start over. Then we wouldn't have keep doing this." Adam rested his head ontop of Lox's. "Well...if Jerome's cool with it, we might take you up on that offer this time. We've had more than enough time to think this over and I'm seriously considering going with you Lox." The younger smiled up at the older detective. "I've missed you so much Sky." The detective smiled at the use of his codename. "I've missed you too."

"So Jerome?" The senior detective 'hmm?'ed. "Are we gonna go with them this time?" Jerome nodded. "Yeah I think so, I can't bare being without Benja any longer and I'm sure you feel the same way about Deadlox." Adam nodded. "When they get back, we'll tell them and then blow this pop stand." It didn't take them very long before they were back. "You two coming with? We need to go now." Jerome nodded and stood with Adam. "Yeah, I think we are." Benja smiled and held his hand out to the now ex-senior detective. "Well then, I think it's time to tell you my name dood. Call me Mitch." Deadlox hugged Adam. "I'm so glad you're coming with us Adam." The older smiled. "I'm happy too Lox." Lox looked up at him. "Please, call me Ty." Adam's eyes lit up. "Ty. I like that." Ty smiled. Mitch's head snapped towards the end of the hallway. "Let's go! Here come the guards!" He grabbed Jerome's hand and pulled him down the hallway. Adam and Ty followed the other pair to their escape route, their fingers intertwined together. As they escaped, they couldn't help but smile. They were all finally together and they were about to start a new life together. They were all happy.

**Wow. That's all I can say. That went so differently in my head when I started this the other day. Wow. Well then, hope you enjoyed whatever that was. My legs hurts and so does my back. :(**


End file.
